


Date Night

by lilyrose225



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, Smut, also ani is a little shit, indeterminate time period, that's it it's literally just smut, written while i was kind of bouncing off the walls from sleepless excitement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrose225/pseuds/lilyrose225
Summary: With Anakin out of the apartment, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan can spend a little quality time together.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Back in November, I went to Philcon and met a glorious group of people who I've known online for a while and only then met in person, and it was a blast. I loved them (and the con) so much [and was pretty sleep deprived on Sunday] that I spent the day writing smut while everyone hung out. In hindsight it was probably a fairly antisocial move from the outside, but I was just so comfortable around everyone that even writing over dinner didn't bother me.
> 
> Cross-posted from Tumblr; including credits here for posterity:  
> As promised, the QuiObi smut I wrote last Sunday at Philcon. Shenanigans ensued; I wrote this through book pimping, chillaxing, and dinner. Many thanks to @morgynleri for the inspiration (yes, I am evil well done you noticed XD), @norcumi for poking pretty much everything in my head, and @deadcatwithaflamethrower for the phrase “wet tip.” (It was in relation to meat.) @dogmatix shoutout for making me hurt this evening and also poking all the plotbuns, @jabberwockypie for being so cuddly and huggable, @theotherguysride for awesomeness, @poplitealqueen for being adorable, @lynati for being just so absolutely gorgeous and adulty wtf, and @mrsstanley for being a science nerd like me. Somebody please tag anybody I forgot.
> 
> Thank you all for such a good time last weekend at Philcon; y’all’re a treat to meet IRL and you made suffering through this week sleeplessly very worth it.

Obi-Wan collapsed onto the couch. “Why are Padawans so difficult?” he groaned, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

Qui-Gon pressed a whiskery kiss to his temple and a mug of tea into his hands. “They’re teenagers. You may not remember it, but you were the same.”

“I’m sure I wasn’t,” he protested, inhaling the steam off his tea. “Lavender tulsi?”

“With a touch of sugar.” Qui-Gon settled into the seat next to Obi-Wan. They leaned into each other. “What do you want to do while the youngling is out?”

“Oh, I don’t even know,” he said gustily. “I just want to not think about forcing him to do his homework right now.”

Qui-Gon put his mug on the low table. “I think I can help with that. Sit forward.” He moved behind the couch, rubbing circles into Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

“ _Oh, Force,_ ” Obi-Wan moaned throatily. “Qui, your _hands._ ”

“I can do a lot more with my hands,” Qui-Gon purred into his ear, sliding one hand down Obi-Wan’s chest. He massaged slow circles into the base of Obi-Wan’s neck, pressing in to loosen the tense spots. “What would you like?” he asked, dragging his nails across a still-clothed nipple.

Obi-Wan arched, a slow, sinuous movement that dropped his head back against the back of the couch. Qui-Gon brought his hand around to Obi-Wan’s front, tracing his exposed collarbones. “You tease,” Obi-Wan gasped out, clutching his mug tightly.

“Oh, but you love it,” Qui-Gon murmured in his ear.

“Fuck you,” Obi-Wan said, right as Qui-Gon tightened the hand below his neck, holding him down. With the other, he reached down and slipped into his tunics, pushing them quickly out of the way to reach his cock. Obi-Wan let out a tortured, drawn-out groan as his fingers wrapped around the rapidly-hardening flesh.

“Is this what you want?” Qui-Gon whispered, tightening his hold and his fingers as Obi-Wan writhed on the couch, hands still white-knuckled on his mug. “Or do you want it faster?” He sped up the movement of his hand, dragging the tight fist of his hand up and down the length of Obi-Wan’s cock. With a touch of the Force, he held the tea down, keeping it from sloshing over the sides of the cup as Obi-Wan shouted wordlessly. “Or,” he whispered, low and intimate, “I could slow down, take my time with you and listen to you beg for my touch until you’re hoarse.”

Qui-Gon felt a swat at his backside, grinning as Obi-Wan opened his eyes and turned his head sideways to glare at him. He nipped at Obi-Wan’s neck, dragging teeth down the side to his pulse point, making his lover shudder at hitting every erogenous spot. He _pressed_ with the Force along Obi-Wan’s entire body, sure that his skin would light up electrically, prompting Qui-Gon’s desired reaction. Obi-Wan shuddered and yelled, every muscle in his body tensing as he came explosively.

Qui-Gon gentled his touch before pulling back, smiling at his partner’s disheveled appearance. He kissed Obi-Wan’s hair tenderly, rubbing his clean hand in circles on his arm. “Hey love,” he murmured, smoothing back his hair.

Obi-Wan slowed his heaving breath, tracing the flat of his hand up Qui-Gon’s chest. “Hey,” he breathed. “How are you?”

“Excellent,” he replied. “You?”

“A _maz_ ing,” Obi-Wan said, languidly rolling over and brushing Qui-Gon’s tabards off his shoulders. “Get over here.” He dragged Qui-Gon back around the couch, stripping his clothes down to his thighs with the Force and dropping to his knees on the floor.

Qui-Gon watched as his lover spread his hands across the planes of his stomach, moving closer. He closed his eyes as Obi-Wan pressed his lips to the wet tip of his cock, teasing and licking. Qui-Gon lost himself in the sensations of Obi-Wan’s mouth, rocking into the touches and the wet heat.

_Look at you,_ Obi-Wan sent, and suddenly he could see himself through his lover’s eyes, chest heaving and head thrown back, hair askew across his shoulders. Qui-Gon groaned, reaching and tugging on Obi-Wan’s hair, making him moan in delight and he was gone, floating in a sea of bliss. Thankfully, Obi-Wan caught his weight with the Force, bearing him down to the couch.

They curled into each other, basking in each other’s company. “Enjoying our night off?” Obi-Wan asked, voice raspy.

Qui-Gon’s eyes shot open. “Anakin’s coming back,” he said, rushed. They scrambled for their clothing, eventually abandoning it and snatching a blanket to cover everything.

The door opened and Anakin dashed in. “Masters, I forgot my spanner set. Do you know where–?” He stopped, catching sight of them curled together on the couch under the blanket. “A quiet night in, huh?” he asked, and both tensed.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon answered, because Obi-Wan could not. “Relieved to be rid of you, Padawan.”

“Ha!” Anakin laughed as he dashed into his room and rummaged. Obi-Wan tilted his head up where it rested on Qui-Gon’s chest, mouthing _really?_

As Anakin rushed back out of the room and the apartment, he yelled back at them. “Have fun! And remember to shield!”

Obi-Wan’s horrified embarrassment echoed through the Force with Qui-Gon’s laughter in the apartment.


End file.
